All Ships Sink Or Sail
by Kool0Katt
Summary: The Shipping Project: I have planned to make stories about every ship. Even the crack ships. (Lol.) I might do a sadstuck version of them, too. If you have any ideas, or specific ships, please share! This will take a while to complete.
1. Sweet Trouble (DavKat)

It's another ironic cool-kid day for Dave. He walked onto the bus, people calling his name, telling him to sit with them. But, as always, he chose a seat in the back, that he rarely left empty. It was pretty much reserved for him, and one other person. Well, troll. Karkat Vantas is his name.

"Sup." Dave greeted him. "Hey, fuckass!" Karkat returned, as usual. Some people weren't able to tell if they were friends or enemies. For Karkat, it was more than just that. He couldn't tell if he liked Dave as a matesprit or a kismesis. Also, he didn't have any idea what Dave thought of him. Dave's sunglasses always hid his eyes, and the poker face made it even harder. What will Karkat do? They had their average conversations, about some videogames they play on multiplayer the night before, and sports, and some TV shows. Of course, they didn't pay all their attention to each other. Other people and trolls, almost the whole bus, talked to them. Otherwise it would be too obvious. Still, Karkat didn't know.

Dave walked of the bus behind Karkat, dragging him into school in a head lock. Karkat struggled to get out of his grip as Dave just laughed. "What the hell? Just let me the fuck go already!" Karkat complained. "What don't you just get out of my grip?" Dave smirked. Then a teacher told them to stop. As soon say that teacher left, Karkat lunged at him. Everyone in the hallways thought they were actually fighting, when really they were just goofing around.

Dave threw Karkat over his shoulder, and threw him into a locker. Karkat grunted, cursing as usual. He got himself stabled again, and pinned Dave on the lockers on the other said. Dave pushed him back again, only for Karkat to do the same. They were in the middle of the hallway, wrestling until the bell rang for homeroom.

Leading the ways to their separate places, they both knew next period they'd have to put up with one another. The announcements were said, attendance was taken, everyone got what they needed for their first class of the day. Karkat told his other friend, Sollux, a new joke he came up with. Dave sat back and slept, until another bell was heard. He gathered his materials, heading up the stairs among the large group of students and occasional teachers. "Ugh, math in the morning!" He moaned as he sat down at a desk closest to the door. "I know! I already don't give a shit about math, so why would I in the morning?" Karkat added next to him. The teacher gave a look at them as they fist bumped. "Pop quiz!" he said loudly, making a few people jump. "But we just learned distributive property yesterday!" Jade called out. "That can be on it, too."

More students groaned. "How about I put everything we've learned this year?" said the teacher. "I haven't learned anything!" Karkat raised his hand. Some students let out a single "Ha!" around him. The teacher gave everyone a 15 paged packet. "When is this due?" John, another one of Dave's friends, asked.

"Next week, if everyone does at least 3 pages today."

"I could do 5!" challenged Karkat.

"Didn't you say you haven't learned anything this year?"

Everyone turned to Karkat saying "Ooooh!"

"Well maybe I learned this stuff last year!" Karkat tried to defend.

"Yeah, right." Vriska rolled her eyes.

"Do your work!" the teacher commanded.

John, as Dave knew, is good at math. So, Dave copied off him. Of course, Karkat copied off Dave. Dave looked at him. "Do you mind?" he asked. "Yes. I fucking mind so fucking much, even your son's shit minds."

"Karkat, language!" the teacher yell led from across the room. "Shut the fuck up!" Karkat yelled back. He was ordered to go to the principles office after that. It was silent, as it was before, but now it was a different silence. Karkat was being stared at, he usually didn't go that far. Today he was just more pissed of then usual during math class. Dave went back to copying of off John, who finally noticed. John just chuckled, letting him see his paper a little better, but not enough to let the teacher know.

As the class left for next period, the teacher said, "This will be graded work. It will count as half your grade."

John and Dave had their next class together, too. As they were going to it, John asked, "What's up with Karkat today? I mean, he usually is grumpy, but not that grumpy!" Dave shrugged. "I think we've should of guessed he'd go off the deep end at some point."

In the next class, a different teacher asked where some missing students were. "Where's Karkat and Gamzee? On attendance of says they're here..." she said. John half answered her question, but didn't know where Gamzee was. Gamzee was almost always not in class. Same with Karkat, but he showed up more than Gamzee. But this time he had a different reason for not being there.

Dave made it through the next classes, and now had lunch. But today, he had lunch detention for not showing up for two weeks in a row, and the principal escorted him to it. What a surprise to see Karkat there, staring out the window. Dave sat Two seats in front of him.

The principle talked to Karkat. "This week makes me think you want to be expelled from school. Is that right?"

Dave was only half listening, but when he heard about Karkat being expelled, he became a little upset. Of course, he didn't let this show. He didn't know why he didn't like that. Maybe life would be better off with out Karkat. He wouldn't have to deal with his stupid rambling, his dumb ideas...but then he wouldn't have someone he could make fun of that had decent comebacks. Decent.

Karkat went on about his lies of "Trying to be a good student," but then the principle just ignored it. Dave turned around. "It's not his fault, our math teacher was making us do work we haven't learned yet." As the principle stared at him, he mumbled "Interesting." Dave knew the principle trusted him, because that's how Striders are, gaining everyone's trust and using it to their own advantage. As the principle walked out, Karkat stayed quiet. The door was closed, and they were left alone.

Karkat sighed. "Why'd you do that?" Dave shrugged. "What're buds for?" Karkat gave a short chuckled. "Smoking. Buds are used for smoking." Dave laughed with Karkat at his dumb joke. "Hey Karkat, what's that you got in your pocket?" Dave added to their funny moment. "Oh, it's really fucking nothing, just my lighter." he added. "How bout you an' me got light some joints, huh, ol' pal?" Dave continued. "You do know that shit's bad for you?" Karkat still laughed. "Well obviously! Just take a look at yourself!" said Dave. "And that's how I know its bad!" Karkat and Dave laughed even harder. Karat walked over, and gave Dave a punch on the shoulder. Dave leaped out of his desk at Karkat, making him lean on to a desk behind him. "Uhhh, Dave?" he calmed down.

There's that feeling he had again. Kismesis, or matesprit? Or...maybe moirails? Then again, at times he can be a bit like an auspitace to him. Behind his shades, Dave looked down at Karkat. He had some weird voice tell him that something...different...was about to happen. For a moment, they into each other's eyes. Well, Karkat looked into those shades Dave always wore, but he could slightly see how eyes.

Karkat slowly closed his eyes, as he began to feel his lips getting warm. Dave was confused. Just like the principle who was standing in the doorway. Dave noticed after a few seconds, looking up. He stuck up his middle finger, and said "Fuck off!" Shaking his head, the principle closed the door and quickly walked away.

Karkat stood himself up and put his arms around Dave, continuing to kiss him. He remembered that he couldn't choose which one of his quadrants he wanted Dave to fill. He decided all of them.

Karkat confirmed this aloud. Dave accepted, but as long as it was secret. A Strider had to keep it ironic...like his new secret relationship.

Lunch detention ended. Right went Karkat and Dave walked out the room, an announcement was heard. "Karkat Vantas and Dave Strider, come to the principle's office immediately!"

As the school was loud with students calling out things, they did so. "We'll get out of this trouble," Dave stated. Karkat wasn't sure what he meant. "You mean the quadrants or the principle?" he was worried. "The principle, of course!" answered Dave. Karkat, embarrassed, said "Yeah, that's what I meant."


	2. Feelings of the Unknown (NepTav)

I think I might do a second part for some of these. Thanks for the support so far!

* * *

Nepeta chased her prey far away from her cave. She was really hungry, specifically for this type of prey. She never let it leave her sight, and she kept chasing, as it kept running away.

Eventually, it was caught in a thorn bush. She clawed her prey in the neck, and ate her food up. Nepeta noticed a familiar sent, though, that didn't belong in the forest after she finished eating. Looking around, she couldn't find what it was. She was about to turn around, when she meet eyes with another troll. He was stuck in the thorn bush like her prey, only Nepeta wouldn't kill a troll for food.

"Uhh, don't kill me!" The troll stammered. He tried to move his head, but a vine of thorns wrapped around his long horns. "Why would I kill you?" Nepeta pondered. "Because I'm, uh, stuck in your forest and, uh, I can tell you hungry!" he said. Nepeta slashed away the vines as this other troll squeezed his eyes shut.

"You're welcome!" Nepeta nearly purred with a smile. Opening his eyes, the troll said, "Thank you," timidly. "Why are you in here, anyways?" Nepeta asked him. "I, uh, don't really know how I, uh, got here..."

"Well, follow me." She said, heading in the direction of her cave. Tavros slowly did so as she sped through. "Are you, uh, still here?" he asked looking around. Nepeta giggled. "You aren't used to the forest, are you?"

He shrugged. Nepeta grabbed his hand. Tavros wasn't used to this, and he blushed in reaction. She didn't notice though. Each time they got near another thorn bush, some insect, or came near some animal, Tavros got scared. He needed Nepeta to get them out of the way. Especially when a wasp kept flying around him, Nepeta had to really grab him so he wouldn't run. At the moment, he remembered that's how he got caught in the thorns before.

Tavros wanted Nepeta to keep holding him when she let go. He kept trying to fake being scared, but after a while he guessed that she was catching on. "Stop being so scared, it's really not that bad!" she told him. Tavros realised he still was a little scared, actually. The sun was beginning to set now, too. So now, everything was just as scary as before.

Tavros started to whimper at every turn. Nepeta, on the other hand, was used to this. The moon had just begun to rise when they've finally reached the cave. A thunder was heard in the distance, making Tavros jump. He sniffed, his nose was runny. Nepeta gave him something to stop it. Tavros looked at her shipping wall. He wanted to say something about his feelings towards her, but he wasn't so sure. Or, maybe there weren't any, and they were just friends. He hasn't notice how long he'd observed her shipping wall.

"Why do you keep looking at that?" she asked. Something told Tavros to say, but carefully, "I, uh, think something needs to, uh, be added..." he suggested. Nepeta prepared herself to change it. "Where?"

Looking away, Tavros blushed, again. "Uhhhmm, well, I, uh," Tavros stalled. "You..." Nepeta began. "Uh, I... kinda like..." he trailed off. "Who!?" Nepeta got impatient. Tavros looked at his hand, then pointed a finger at her. "Me?"

Tavros shook his head yes. Nepeta just looked at him, with her usual expression. Tavros began to worry a little bit because he didn't want her to disapprove. She sighed, turning away. Tavros's heart sank. He felt he knew that she didn't like this.

Nepeta added a picture of him on the wall, then she drew herself. Between the pictures was a heart. Turning around, Nepeta moved so Tavros could see, smiling. Tavros didn't want to look at first, and he wasn't sure if it was really what he saw. Still, he had a big happy expression on his face.

Nepeta pounced on him with a "Mew!" Tavros fell back on his bottom with an "Oof!" Nepeta purred, rubbing her head against his. Not knowing exactly what to do, Tavros did the same. "Meow?" he shakily mimicked her cat pun. "Mrow." She meowed back. She pressed her lips against his, and Tavros was a little uncomfortable. But, he still liked this. He just wasn't used to these things.

A boom of thunder startled Tavros, a few minutes a after. Nepeta chuckled at him. He noticed that he should be back at his hive, where it's safer. But Nepeta told him he could go in the morning, before cuddling up next to him, then she went to sleep. Tavros put his arms around her, slowly closing his eyes. This was one of his happiest moments.

It seemed to be one of the longest nights, but this was a good night to be long. Every now and then, Tavros spotted the moon going down. Nepeta woke up just as the sun came back up. She gave Tavros something to eat, and to Tavros's surprise he liked what she caught him.

After that, Tavros decided it was time to go back home. Nepeta came with him. They went a different way, where they wouldn't have to go into the forest again. It was raining a little bit. The ground was very muddy. Nepeta didn't mind, of course, since she was used to mud. But Tavros slipped over a few times.

He laughed the first time he fell. Straight onto his face, dirty wet soil covered him. Nepeta cupped her hands to gather some rain water, and used it to help Tavros wash off the mud. His shirt and pants were filthy now, too. He couldn't bare walking the rest of the way like that. But, he didn't want to take of his clothes in front of Nepeta.

First, he tried to simply scrape off the mud. It worked a little bit, but not by much. He signed, and turned around, taking off his shirt. His horns stopped him. He was a little embarrassed to ask Nepeta to help. Good thing nobody was around to see.  
She got most of the mud off, only a stain remained. He was more uncomfortable talking off his pants, though. Nervously laughing, he told her that he would just deal with it, even though Nepeta didn't mind.

It was bright daytime when they reached Tavros's hive. Nepeta stayed there for a while, to keep Tavros some company. Since he was pretty shy, he didn't see to many trolls. Every weekend Nepeta came over to Tavros's hive, no matter what the weather was. Even through a hurricane, in which Tavros told her to stay longer for her own safety.


	3. Sail (EriFef)

Eridan sailed his ship back to shore like he always did once a month. This was so that he could clean it up, or repair anything that needed to be. He noticed his sail was beginning to rip, and he had nothing to fix it. Eridan docked his ship by their pier there, and had to go to a shop that sold what he needed.

This wasn't the first time he had gone into the town nearby. He knew most of the trolls there, but he didn't like them too much. Except one troll, named Feferi. She, like him, were sea dwellers. Sometimes he would see her while he was out in the oceans. That had only happened a few times, though.

As he usually did when he came to town, he went to the bar and got himself a drink. He had a nice chat with someone who was new there. To his surprise, Feferi came by the bar as he was getting ready to leave.

She greeted him with a smile, and Eridan said hello back with the same expression he usually had. She was pretty much his best friend, even though they didn't talk to often.

"It's about time you've come here!" she said. "Well, the seas are pretty adventuring." Eridan explained. "I guess so," she nodded her head. They talked for a while, about things that have happened. Then Eridan noticed how stormy it had gotten outside.

"The skies were red this morning," he stated. "I'm going to need to hurry up a patch up my ship, if you don't mind." he said. "Can I come with you? I could help." Feferi offered. Eridan said she could, and they walked out of the bar. Eridan waved goodbye to the new troll he met, and got a wave back.

They went to the shop that had the repairs, only for the electricity to go out before Eridan could find what he needed. A flash of lightning occurred just before. Feferi jumped back a step into Eridan, and he was holding tightly onto her. The lights went back on after a minute luckily, and Eridan let out a big sigh, releasing Feferi. She blushed, giving him a girly smile. He chuckled. Somebody from the back of the store yelled over, "Just kidding! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

Eridan found an aisle that could possibly have what he needed, and Feferi found it. More lighting came, and a clash of thunder. The lights stayed on this time, however Feferi still got startled. Eridan, though, was used to this type of weather. It was calmer on the lands. He didn't understand why many others got scared of it.

After he bought what he needed, Eridan waited by the door for the storm to die down. This never happened. "I'll just have to go out there." He mumbled, about to walk out. Feferi stopped him. "No! Its to dangerous!" Eridan didn't see why. "But at sea I still sail my ship in even harsher weather, it won't be a problem to me." Eridan comforted him. "But your on land now. Some debris could go flying and hit you! Or..." Feferi would of gone on, but Eridan interrupted. "Alright, fine. I don't see the big 'ol problem, though."

They waited there, Eridan leaning against a wall as Feferi slightly leaned onto him. A few customers also waited. Eridan watched the raindrops hit the windows. As individuals, they slid down until they hit a wet ground. He thought it was pretty peaceful, he didn't get to see that much. Usually it was water landing into more water, instead of it running down glass.

Not noticing that Feferi fell asleep, he decided that the storm wasn't as bad anymore. It was only slightly raining by now. Turning to her side, Eridan looked down at her for a moment. He noticed how tired he felt, and that he could also use a good rest. But, the ship had to be fixed first.

Eridan ran his hand down Feferi's hair. Her eyes slowly opened. "It's only raining now." he said. A thunder from the far distance said that wasn't so true, but it was just a tiny rumble. "Are you finished your ship's repairs?" she asked. "I didn't even start." he responded. Eridan figured she didn't know since it had been a while that she was sleeping.

Surprised, Feferi told him they should go now. He opened the door for her, and he followed Feferi out. Nobody was on the sidewalks, and only a few cars were on the streets in between. Clouds still covered the sky. They didn't talk much, yet they walked beside each other. On the last store at the end of the block, the entrance to the beach was closed. "How are you going to fix it now?" Feferi wondered. Eridan quickly looked around. "Quick, follow me." he whispered next to her ear. Feferi didn't know they were holding hands, so when Eridan took a step away, he blushed as they let go. She saw a tiny smile on him that she didn't see often, or ever. He turned his head forward again, and quickly snuck under the chain closing of the way to the beach. "Eridan, I'm not so sure if that's a good idea," stated Feferi. Eridan took her hand again. "Don't worry, it'll only be for a moment."

Feferi sighed, and did what he did. Both of them quickly went through the walkway. The beach there looked deserted. Especially with a shipwreck. Eridan's mouth dropped open.

A huge gap in the front on it let water pull in. Now, his sails were totally ripped off. Half of the crow's nest was missing. Even so, the pole holding it up was titled wrong. "Oh no! I'm so sorry-" Feferi began. "What am I going to do!?" cried Eridan. Feferi slowly wrapped her arms around him. "That fucking storm killed her!" he added, hugging her back. Feferi had to hold back a chuckle at his sailor talk. She didn't really know what to say.

"How about you come back to my hive and stay her until your ship is better?" Feferi tried to make it sound like the way Eridan would describe it. "But she's too broken! There's no way!" he continued crying. Feferi tugged him to go back, and he let her drag him. Nobody really noticed, Feferi's hive was close by.

She set him on the couch, in front of the TV which wasn't on. "Can I get you anything?" Feferi kindly asked him. "My not-broken ship!" he just didn't let it go. "That's going to take while," she said. Eridan finally calmed down. "I know." He looked down. "Do you want any tea? Or some food or...something?" she asked him. "I guess some tea would be nice."

She walked over to her teapot and made the tea. As it was getting ready, Feferi sat down next to Eridan. She hugged him once more, stating, "You can stay here for a while, until your ship is fixed." "I can't do it all alone, though!" Eridan told her. "Well, I could help." she offered. "How are we going to do that all by ourselves?"

Feferi just looked into his eyes. She nudged his nose, and the teapot began to whistle. "I'll go get that." she got up, turning off her stove and poured two cups. She carried them over, giving one to Eridan. He took a few sips, then set it on the small table in front of them. "I could turn the TV on if you like," Feferi started, but then Eridan said, "I had something else in mind." Putting down her cup now, Feferi wondered out loud, "Like what?"

Eridan gently lead up against her. She had no idea what he wanted to do with her. "What are you-" was all she managed to say before Eridan kissed her. He smoothed his hands over her hair like he did while they were in the store. Feferi had her arms underneath his, but she looped them around so she could rub his shoulders. She guessed they felt strong from all that steering he had to do while sailing. Eridan even touched her tongue with his, and he slightly opened his eyes as he pulled away.

Eridan leaned over her, and Feferi look up at him. "Why?" she pondered. "Well, it sometimes gets lonely at sea, and now you're here, and-" he was stopped when she put a finger on his lips. "Shhh," she hushed. Feferi lightly pulled his head so he could lay against her chest. Eridan sighed, listening to her heartbeat. She fondled with his hair a little bit, watching the sun go down from a window. The rain began to pick up again.  
Gradually, they both fell asleep, in sync with each other's breaths.

* * *

**I'm definitely make a part 2 for this one, probably later though. I'm writing the stories in the order that people suggest, so if your story isn't coming out just yet don't worry! I'm still working on it, but there are many stories to be writing for this. Thanks for all the support! It really means a lot. **


	4. Dance It Off! (AraSol)

Sollux laid back against a wall at the bar next to his pal Karkat. They came here ever Friday, it was a buddy tradition they had. Karkat knew Sollux had his eye on this one girl, Aradia, for a while. Being the relationship professional he was, Karkat did his best to get them to talk to each other. It was about time his buddy got himself matesprit.

They were well known at the place. On the dance floor, they were the centre on attention. No one could ever beat them in a dance off. However, Aradia had her group, Feferi and Nepeta. They made their own dance crew. Yet, they never did dance competitions.

So, Karkat encouraged Sollux to get them to do one. "Sollux," he said, "If you really want to spark things the fuck up between you and Aradia, you better fucking start soon. Go tell her group to compete. Maybe against us even." Sollux shrugged to his idea. "How?" he asked. "Just go up to her and say 'Hey, Aradia, ever thought of being in a dance off?' and that'll start a conversation." Sollux took a deep breath before doing so, with Karkat watching him.

He sat down at the booth that Aradia sat in across from Feferi and Nepeta, and it seemed they were talking about music from what Sollux managed to hear. He spoke up. "Hey, Aradia, is it?" She shook her head yes. "Don't act like you don't know my name!" she teased. Sollux had a little smile now. "Well, have you ever thought about maybe going into a dance-off here? I mean, you girls are amazing at what you do." He turned to face the others, glancing at them then back at Aradia.

They gave some looks at each other and Sollux gave Karkat a thumbs up, and Karkat returned it. Some others in the bar noticed, like his friend Gamzee, and Tavros, who had smirks when they noticed what was going on.

Turning back the the girls, Feferi asked him why. He told them it was because they were good at dancing, and him and Karkat needed some actual competition. This made the girls giggle. "I'm pretty sure you and Karkat still work hard to win." Aradia said. "Well, you girls work hard for you dances." Sollux added. Nepeta spoke, "That's true. We practice almost every day."

"That's good." he told him. "How did you and Karkat become so good?" Aradia wondered, with Feferi and Nepeta agreeing. "Well, me and him go a long way back. A few years we moved around here, and both of us were new. So, we became friends and found how things work around here together, and soon after we came up with some dances. We competed, won, and that's how we got were we are today." The girls shook their heads in approval. "Sometimes we need some help getting our ideas for dances." admitted Aradia. "So, maybe you and Karkat could help us with that sometime?" Feferi finished. "Maybe, when?"

"The weekend, possibly?" asked Nepeta.

"Me and KK ain't doing anything. Where?"

"At my house, we always do practice there." Aradia explained. "I think I know where you live, the house at the very end of this street?" he asked. "Yup."

"I'll come by then, at noon, tomorrow?"

The girls agreed. He said goodbye to them, and walked back over to Karkat. "We're going over to Aradia's place at noon tomorrow to help her make up some dances." Sollux told Karkat. He wasn't so sure of that idea. "Okay, I guess." Karkat shrugged, usually he would be flipping his shit about Sollux making a plan that involved himself, but this was a different situation. "Just don't give them too much."

After that, they went to their homes. Sollux watched TV and Karkat played some video games. At 10 p.m, they video chatted each other saying what they were going to do the next day. By 12 a.m. they finished, and went to bed. Sollux stayed up another hour thinking about Aradia, though.

By morning, he was ready. It was 8 a.m, and had lots of time to do...nothing. He realised he didn't do much other than goof around with Karkat, really, and was even happier now that he was doing something else. Sometimes Karkat could be a bit annoying when it was just him, not that Sollux wasn't.

Karkat didn't really sleep at all. He just laid in his bed playing more games. Right now though, he made himself breakfast. He wasn't so happy that he had to actually do so,etching today, but since he started it he has to go with it. He had no idea of Sollux was awake, so he called him anyways.

"What!?" Sollux yelled into the phone, as a joke. Was Karkat really awake this early? "What the fuck is your problem, jackass?" He didn't know he was joking.

"Dude, I was just messing. What's up?"

"So we're going over to Aradia's at 12?"

"Yup."

"You're welcome. I never thought a girl would ever let you go to her house."

"Like a girl has ever let you, Mr. 'Professional Romance Maker.'"

"You'll see soon enough."

Karkat hung up after that. Sollux put down looked at some messages on his phone, replying to most of them.

After talking to a few of his other friends, he looked at the time. 12:01. He jumped out of his house, and went over to Karkat's whose was right across from him. He loudly knocked on the door. "What the hell is it, Sollux!?" he said, opening the door. "It's 12:01 we're late!" He looked at the time again. 12:02. "We need to get going!"

Karkat heavily sighed, regretting what he caused. Sollux ran, and Karkat had to keep up. Aradia's house was about 15 blocks away, there's no way he would run that far. Sollux made him, though.

Sollux cleared his throat before knocking on Aradia's door, with Karkat panting like he couldn't breathe. Nepeta opened the door. "Hey Sollux, Karkat! Aradia, Feferi! Sollux is here with Karkat!" They came to the door. "Hey! Come in!" Aradia said.

The girls had music playing, and they paused it for a moment. "We wanna do something that'll make us win!" Aradia sassily said. "Woah, I'm not sure if your own competitors will let you do that!" Karkat told her. "Give 'em a chance." Sollux said. Karkat sighed, and they did what was planned.

By night time, Sollux and Karkat left, and they prepared a new dance routine, with a different song. After that, they ended up watching a movie until early morning. Sollux and Karkat both fell asleep. Karkat didn't even know he was at Sollux's place!  
Still, he ate his breakfast there like he already lived there. Sollux laughed when he noticed that Karkat crashed at his house.

On Friday, at the bar, they talked about the weekend before. They knew they'd win this dance-off, no matter how much the girls practised what they gave them. Aradia, Nepeta, and Feferi were next.

The girls almost looked like they've always done these things. Karkat gave Sollux a look, and Sollux had the same expression on his face. The things in the girl's dance weren't exactly what they told them, but better. Karkat's and Sollux's song came on after them.

After their turn, everybody gave them the same applause as Aradia's group. Was this a tie? That's what everyone assumed.

Aradia, now, walked up to Sollux. "Looks like we're tied!" she said, with a flirty smile. Sollux smiled back. "Yup. Guess so."  
She grabbed his hand, telling him, "Let's go back to my house. Just us."

Sollux turned behind him to look at Karkat, who already saw what was going on. He gave the thumbs up, and got it returned.

* * *

**I might do a part 2 for this. I kinda rushed editing this one, so if there are any mistakes please tell me!**


	5. Stay (GamNep)

Snow covered every street like the night sky covered the canopy of the city. A cold girl hid in a dark alley way, and huddled herself to stay warm. She felt lonely, remembering her old friends that she had been separated from.

Another harsh wind blew, and tears streamed down her face. A shadowed covered over her a moment after, and she looked up at the tall, lanky troll. "Nepeta? What the motherfuck are you all up and doin' here?" he asked.

Nepeta shrugged, wiping away another tear. He picked her up, and Nepeta mumbled his name as he did it. "Gamzee?" she said, in her soft, high-pitched voice. "I'll bring you into my new hive, it's warmer there." Gamzee said. So, he carried her over his shoulder. She cuddled him, glad that she didn't have to sleep outside again. Nepeta was still afraid of being in another hive, though, after what happened to hers.

Gamzee walked inside, bringing Nepeta along. He set her in his bed, covering her with a blanket. She still shivered, so he made her some hot chocolate. He figured she'd rather have it in a bowl. Gamzee put a mat on the bed so the bowl wouldn't spill, Nepeta lapped it up with her tongue just like a kitten. She always reminded Gamzee of a kitten. Not just any kitten, a miracle-filled kitten.

"So what's all up with you not being in your hive in this motherfuckin cold?" Gamzee asked. Nepeta sighed, responding, "It collapsed. A boulder from above fell on it, and then so did the rest of it. It was pawful!" Gamzee closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Where do you plan to stay then?"  
She shrugged, now looking at the empty bowl. "Want any more coco?"

"No, thanks." said Nepeta. Gamzee took the bowl back to his kitchen area, which was still in sight of his bed. "You can stay here for a while, if you like." he continued, going back over. He sat down on his bed next to her, turning on the TV with his remote. He flipped through a bunch channels.

Nepeta wasn't so sure about staying here. That would be like intruding. She thought about it for so long, Gamzee called her name and asked again.

She looked up at him, tightening her lips together. "So how 'bout it?" After a minute or so, Gamzee patted her head, then held her in closely. "You don't got to if you don't want to, but I'm tellin' you, it can get really cold and dangerous on those motherfuckin' streets." Nepeta shook her head agreeing. "Give it a night, you can decide tomorrow." Gamzee looked down at Nepeta, smiling when he saw her eyes. She purred, and smiled back.

Gamzee looked back to his TV, watching some crime show. Nepeta slowly fell asleep next to him, as he occasionally scratched behind her ears. His window was left open a little, letting in a cool breeze. His room was pretty hot, though. By midnight, Gamzee also was asleep.

Nepeta's eyes quickly opened a hour after Gamzee went to sleep. She took a quiet deep breath, and in a cat-like way, jump out of the bed. She looked back to make sure Gamzee wasn't disturbed. When she was sure, she headed for the window, opening it a little more so she could get through. It caused some noise, but not enough to wake anyone up. Silently, Nepeta slid through.

The snow had stopped falling. Everything was covered by a smooth sheet of white flakes. Not much wind blew, either. The only noise heard was a snowplow on the nearest street. Nepeta went to see it. She turned her head back once more towards Gamzee's hive before trailing off.

She sat at the edge of a coffee shop, watching the snow be pushed off the streets. The sun was just beginning to rise, but it was still pretty dark out. A bird above her flew by the building's window. She decided to get herself an early breakfast, and found a place she could catch it. On the roof. A ladder led up to it, and she didn't have much difficulty getting there.

The bird stood on top of a sign to the coffee shop. Nepeta looked down to see if it was too long of a jump, but she decided that she could do it. In a moment, she landed on soft snow, effortlessly. She took her time eating her meal. Afterwards, she walked back to Gamzee's hive.

Gamzee woke up with a long yawn. He dragged himself to the bathroom, but when he came out he wondered where Nepeta had gone. He looked over by his kitchen, under his bed, in his closet. Then Gamzee called her name. "Nepeta? Nepeta where are you?"

She heard him from outside, and quickly jumped back in through the window. "I'm right here! I just went for a walk!" she explained. Gamzee looked over at her with a lazy smile. "I was beginnin' to think you ran off."

Nepeta looked down, at the floor. Maybe she did want to stay. Where else would she? Gamzee gave her some milk to drink. Like the hot chocolate, he put it in a bowl. Nepeta looked at it for a second before drinking it. "So, have you decided where your goin' yet?" said Gamzee. Nepeta looked up.

"I think I want to stay." she told him. Gamzee softly chuckled. "I can show you around in a while," he offered. "Sure!" purred Nepeta.

By sunrise, Gamzee and Nepeta were fully awake. He took her down the alley from his hive, and to the coffee shop. Nepeta spotted her footsteps from earlier that day. While in line, Gamzee talked to Karkat, introducing Nepeta. She was a little shy to him.

Gamzee got her a crescent to eat, and Gamzee got some tea. They sat by a window, and Nepeta look out it watching some cars go by. Gamzee went on about how today was such a "miracle filled" day.

When they were finished with their snack, Gamzee took Nepeta further down the block. In a window, she saw a pair of mittens that had a paw print on them. He asked if she would like to have them, and when she nodded her head yes, Gamzee bought them for her. Walking out of the store, Nepeta kept looking at the mittens that were now on her hands.

Gamzee decided to take her to his his favourite place, The Clown House, and arcade where Gamzee spent a lot of his time. As usual, Sollux and Tavros were there. Eventually, Karkat came. Nepeta took a liking to a dancing game were lights show up to where she was supposed to step. Nepeta even beat them all at the game.

Evening came around again, and Gamzee went back to his hive with Nepeta. She took a nap as he did his online job. Afterwards, Gamzee cooked a dinner for him and Nepeta to eat. Spaghetti and meatballs.

Gamzee slurped up his first bite, then Nepeta. "You know," Gamzee said, "You seem to like this place, and I bet you everyone will like you by next week." Nepeta's mouth was full with food, so she looked at him to tell him she heard. Swallowing, she gathered up some more. "You like my cookin'?" Gamzee asked. Nepeta shook her head yes. Gamzee chuckled. "You don't talk to much. How come?" Nepeta shrugged. "Foods good!"

Gamzee took another bite, only this one was a full of miracles. It was the strand that Nepeta also had. They both took the piece, and gradually their lips touched. Nepeta blushed, slightly smiling. It made Gamzee feel warm inside.

Somebody knocked on the door. It was Sollux. Gamzee opened it, and Nepeta stayed at the table. "Hey, Gamzee, there's a party tomorrow at Tav's place. Nepeta can join too, wanna come?" With a smile still on his face, Gamzee said he and Nepeta would go. Sollux told them it began at noon, then went to invite more of his friends.

As the moon began to make its way in the sky, they cuddled in bed. More snow began to fall. Gamzee made hot chocolate like the day before, and put on a movie for both of them to watch.

* * *

**This one is my favourite so far. Thank you for your support! :o) **


	6. Our Chemistry (KarEzi)

"Hey, Karkles!" Terezi greeted him, in her devious laugh. "What a wonderful fucking day for you to drop by!" responded Karkat, slamming his locker. Her always did that, because it was a mess and wouldn't shut other wise.

"Why do you beat up your locker?" she asked. "It never did anything to you!" she added another giggle. "Don't you have a class to go to?" Karkat asked. "Yup. And so do you."

Karkat let out a heavy sigh. He didn't want to go to class, because his next class was very stupid and boring from his point of view. He especially didn't like how his seat was next to Terezi's.

She forced him to go to the chemistry lab anyways. Today, they were assigned a project with describing the reactions of chemicals when mixed together. The teacher made everyone set up a chart for it. All together, there had to be 30 combined chemicals for someone to get 100%. Karkat's chart looked very sloppy, so Terezi made another one for him in study hall. "You really should do your work better." she told him. "Like I would ever give a flipping fuck!" he told her. This was his usual behaviour.

Karkat and Terezi planned what they would do for their project. "See, you do care!" Terezi stated. Karkat rolled his eyes. "Just come to my place at noon, and no earlier." he confirmed. The bell rang, and now they had lunch. Nobody really could stand Karkat but Terezi, so he usually sat with her at lunch. Besides, without him, Terezi also would be alone because the others thought she was too weird. Sometimes Karkat agreed.

"Chalk for lunch? Who eats that for lunch!?" he asked, as he sat down with a pizza. "I do!" she giggled. "Terezi, sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

"Bother with what?"

"Everything."

Karkat gobbled down his pizza, as Terezi chewed her...chalk. Terezi knew it was strange, but for her it was normal.

After lunch, for recess, they played tag. It was surprisingly amusing for them. Mainly because of Terezi's blindness. No one else ever really got why they played tag when they're in highschool.

Karkat ran around Terezi in circles as she spun in the opposite direction. "I can smell you keep running past me!"

"Then get me, slow poke!" he stayed behind her. Terezi whipped around, slapping his cheek. "Ouch! You jackass!" he complained. "Oh, toughen up wriggler!" Terezi mocked. Karkat growled, tapping her shoulder. "Ha! Tag. Your it, again."

"No tag backs!" Terezi started. "But there's only you and me!"

She pulled out her scalemate, lemonsnout. "Now there's three!" Karkat faceplamed himself, but luckily, a bell dismissed everyone to another class. Thankfully, he didn't have this class with her. Hopefully he wouldn't have to see her again.

"By Karkles!" she sassily said. "Bye." Karkat grumpily returned. He walked to his locker and got what he needed for his next class. Math. He hated this one most of all, because he hated everyone in that class, and the teacher, the subject; everything about it. He even hated how he had to go to that class. Sometimes he wondered why he'd even bother to go, because who cares if you break the rules?

But, whatever. Karkat sat down in his seat, glaring miserably at the board. He had a seat in the middle, and he couldn't stand those around him. Karkat always wished someone he could was in the same class. But who would that be?

The teacher began his lesson, with some students begging to write notes and other just sitting there. "What would we ever use this for?" someone behind Karkat asked. As usual, this annoyed him. Everyone is thinking that, so why bother asking?

Now the teacher was giving everyone a lecture about how in life everyone would use what he teaches. Karkat rolled his eyes, staring out a window. He wished he was at recess again, with Terezi. She isn't that bad.

As soon as Karkat thought it, he almost jumped in his seat. Why did he even think that?

From this class to dismissal, he kept thinking about it. Good thing he didn't have any classes with Terezi in the afternoon. And then, his bus was called.

Trying and slightly failing to hide a weird expression on his face, Karkat went to his bus. Then Terezi cams. "Hey, Karkles!" she said, as usual. Karkat didn't say anything back. "What? Terezi asked. Karkat growled.

"You know, your 'Hey, Karkles!' thing can get really annoying sometimes!" he said. Terezi responded, "Why else would I say it?" Karkat groaned.

He thought he was being a little meaner than usual, but Terezi though he was just being his regular self. "So how are we gonna do our chem. project at your hive?" she asked. "We'll mix the things the he wants us to, and write it down, like he told us to." he harshly answered. Maybe he was getting annoyed by Terezi just like he gets annoyed by everyone else. "You said to come at noon?" she wanted to conform. "Yeah, or you come earlier, I don't really care. As long as it's tomorrow."

"I'll come at 12 a.m. then!" she said. Karkat face palmed. "When is the bus gonna get moving?" he complained. "When the other ones are out of the way." Terezi answered. "I could of guessed that." said Karkat. Terezi laughed at him. He laughed a little, too. Now, he felt a little unsure of what to do, because Karkat had no idea how he was beginning to feel about her. The bus started going.

Karkat laid back, staring out the window. He was glad he had the first stop. He watched many cars pass by, and then the bus turned to a street that was just down the road from his hive. Terezi waved to him as he began to walk down that road, in which he could see his hive from.

* * *

Karkat woke up to a knock on his door. He groaned getting up. "What the fuck could you possibly want at this hour?" he asked Terezi, who was at his door. "It's noon, you told me to come by at this time yesterday." she told him. "Oh fuck!" Karkat slammed the door in her face, beginning to get himself ready. "Shit!" he turned back and opened the door. "Sorry, I forgot!" He tugged her in. "Let me get ready!" he said.

"Jegus, Karkat, calm down. We're just finishing our chemistry project, not doing some photo shoot!" She put the supplies she brought on a table. Karkat looked at her, a little disgusted by the feeling he kept getting. He told himself over and over not to fuck up.

She began to do some things with the substances, a few would simply change color and others would fizz. Karkat wrote it down on the sheet. A half hour goes by. They get to their last one, but Karkat is spaced out.

"What?" Terezi asked. He blankly stared at her. Waving her hand in front of his face, she called his named repetitively. Karkat shook his head. "Uhh..."

"Is something wrong with you?" she wondered. "Yes. Something is wrong with me." he answered.

"What?"

Karkat shrugged, "What isn't?"

"Well, yeah, but usually your in some kind of fit!"

"It's, something...that I...can't explain."

"Like..."

"Like 'Chemistry' wise..."

"I already know you have a bad grade in it."

"Uhm... I meant...our chemistry."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I like you." he stammered.

Terezi hugged him. "We'll it's about time you spoke up!" Karkat hesitated a while before hugging her back.

"Yeah..."


	7. A Misery Cycle (EriSol)

"Hey, look at this guy!" Sollux said to his pal Karkat from his bunk. "Are they bringing this fucker in our cell?" Karkat asked, sitting up and looking between the bars.

"In ya go!" sighed the police, escorting the newcomer. "Who are you?" Sollux asked. "I'm nobody." was his first reply. Sollux stayed quiet. Karkat just glared at the other guy, who now took the bottom bunk of the beds across from him. "Who the fuck are you starin' at?" he asked. "You." growled Karkat.

"And what do they call you?"

"Karkat."

"But I call him KK." Sollux interrupted.

"But you call me Karkat! Whatever your name is..." Karkat sneered.

"Eridan." he finally said.

"And behold, the moronic asshole says it! What a dumb name that is!" Karkat complains.

"Well, so is Karkat." Eridan retorted, laying down and facing the wall. Sollux snickered at his comment. "Sollux, why is that funny to you? And that's probably the dumbest of names! You may as well put your name in the dictionary as a synonym for dumb!"

Eridan rolled his eyes as they bickered. He was only there for 6 months. Not as bad as these other idiots probably have to deal with. "How long are you two in for?" he wondered aloud. "For 6 more moths, and we've already done 6." Sollux answered him. "Why does he need to know?" Karkat obnoxiously whispered to Sollux. "So I know how long I have to deal with this shit!" Eridan told them.

"Looks like you're fucked, since you're dealing with us the whole fucking time your here!" Karkat explained. Sollux laughed.

Eridan groaned. Sollux laughed even harder. "Hey, we can't be that bad," he said, then reached down to tap Karkat's shoulder. "Right KK?"

"Yeah, if you're not a total fuckass. Which we are."

"Ignore him, he's always like that. You get used to it." Sollux explained. "Whatever," Eridan sighed.

A voice filled the cells. "Alright, slumps! Its time to get your grub!"

"Woohoo! More crap filled food." Karkat moaned.

As Sollux and Karkat ate, Eridan ignores the food. He hated this place, too. Just like he hated life. He didn't get why he had to go to jail for trying to end the misery.

Somebody came by and asked for Karkat. "We need to interrogate you, again." he said. Karkat was pulled away as he complained even more.

"Are we all getting an interrogation?" Eridan asked. "It depends on what you did." Sollux answered. "Me and KK get it 'cuz we robbed someone's house of liquor." He was silent for a second. "What are you in for?"

"None of your business," Eridan lowly whined.

"It is, now that I asked!"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Just trying to make conversation..."

Eridan sighed. "Suicide." he mumbled.

"Uh, why?"

"Because I hate life."

"Well, no shit!"

Sollux jumped over to his bunk. "Why would you hate it? There's so many things to do," he said. "Everything I do never turns out well." He chuckled a little. "No wonder I'm here," he added.

Patting his back, Sollux told him, "Ay, buddy. You just need somebody to fuck things up with. That's how KK and I are. "  
"I don't have no one to do anything with, though." Eridan lamented. "Then find someone!" said Sollux.

Eridan turned onto his pillow and cried. "But I can't."  
Sollux didn't know what to say now. He tried to think of something. "Aren't you gonna eat your food?"

"I don't wanna eat," Eridan sobbed. Sollux stared at him. He looked at the deep purple stripe in his hair, and smiled. He soothingly put his hands through his hair. Not saying anything, then he laid against him. "What are you doing?" Eridan asked. "Shh," Sollux hushed, pulling in his head.

Eridan hesitantly grabbed him tightly. He didn't notice how tired he felt before. So, he closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep. Sollux gave his head a kiss, going to sleep, also.

* * *

The same guy who took Karkat brought him back, and threw him in the cell. "I swear, that wasn't my fault! It was the other guy's!" He yelled as the officer slammed the cell door. He didn't even notice Sollux and Eridan. They woke up. Sollux jolted up. "KK! What are you doing back!?" he said as a first reaction. "What the fuck are you doing with that moron!?" Karkat yelled.

Eridan lunged at Karkat, strangling his neck. "I am not a moron!" he hissed. Karkat couldn't say anything. He could barley breath. Eridan choked him until he passed out. "Who's the moron now?" he mumbled, going back to his bed. Sollux still sat there.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Sollux said. "Had what in me?" Eridan was confused. "Never mind." he glanced over to Eridan, who now was sitting right next to him. He leaned over to kiss him, and Eridan kissed him back.

Karkat slowly woke up, growling. It was too quiet to hear, though. He stared at Eridan and Sollux through barley open eyes. "Ignore them," he said to himself, falling over again.


	8. A Meaningful Dare (JohnRose)

A few tests are given to an honours class at then end of the year. They are known as "The Finals." John looked down at his test. He should pass, everything he has been taught is on this test, and he is a straight "A" student.

Same thing with a student to the side of him, Rose. Rose and John always compete with each other for the best grades. That's why they were the best of the best.

John answered his first question, re-reading it again so he made sure it was correct. Rose did this twice. What seemed like five minutes became two hours. Rose was on her last few questions, and John had just finished. He kept his eyes on her.

"Would you stop looking at me, please?" she slowly and calmly asked. John chuckled looking away. Rose closed her testing booklet and handed it in. She came back to her seat, as the teacher walked to the front of the room. "You were finished anyways," John said. Rose sighed.

"Alright, everyone! That marks the final tests of the year. You are dismissed." the teacher announced. Now, they were allowed to walk around school to get yearbooks signed, talk, or do whatever, so long as they follow school rules. John walked to his locker, which was next to Rose's. She came up behind him. "So," she sharply said. John flinched. After Rose chuckled a bit, she asked, "How'd you do on the finals?"

"Oh, I failed. Definitely," John sarcastically answered. Rose couldn't tell. She raised her eyebrows. "You failed?" John laughed. "I was joking! Of course I passed." Rose shrugged, with a tiny smile. "If you say so."

John stood by his locker, not saying anything for a moment. "We should go do something other than stand here," suggested Rose. John nodded in agreement as Dave, on of his friends, ran down the hallway with Jade, another one of his friends.

"What are you two doing?" Rose questioned them. A teacher, yelled over the crowed of students, "No running!" Dave gave him the middle finger, laughing. He grabbed Jade's arm, running onto a near by room. "Let's go follow them," John said. Rose went with John to the room. A movie was playing. John sat down next to Dave, and Rose sat on the other side of John. Jade sat next to Dave's other side. They looked up at the screen. "What movie is this?" Rose leaned forward a bit. Dave shrugged. "Seems boring, let's go."

They did so. Back in the hallway, it was even more crowded, now. Rose went by the cafeteria. "We could go in here, its not as filled."

Only a few groups of people were there. They took a table in the back by a window, where no one sat. "So, what should we do?" Dave wondered. "Truth or Dare?" Jade said. The others approved.

"I dare Dave to run down the hallway with no pants on." John pointed at him. "Okay, fine." He turned around, taking his pants off, and dashed out. Rose, John, and Jade laughed as the other kids there just stared with confused expressions. "Jade, your dare is to... stand by someone's locker and say it's yours." Jade laughed. "I'll go by the ones right behind us,"  
and she went.

Rose and John now looked at each other not saying anything. John nervously looked away. "Rose," he said with a smirk. "What?"

"I dare you..."

"To..?"

"I dare you, to... kiss me."

She was silent for a minute. Rose grabbed John's head, and did her dare. To John it was more than that.

Dave came back. "What is going on here?"

John let go, blushing. "Dares." "What kind of dare is that?" Dave scoffed. "No, I dare you and Rose to go out in the hallways and do that."

John and Rose passed a glance. He grabbed her hand and walked out to their lockers.

"Did it mean anything when you did that?" Rose asked. "Maybe," John smiled. "Here it comes again," and he kissed her again. They were out in the middle of the hallway, and a few heads turned. "Hey! You two! Separate!" a teacher called out, but John just pushed her against some lockers. The other students laughing at at them, or disapproving.

The teacher began to walk toward them, so John let her go and they get out the hallway, quickly.

After they came back, the went to the cafeteria again. Dave had a smirk on his face, as Jade was giggling next to him. They watch them walk in. "So how was it?" Dave said. John and Rose smiled at each other. "We could hear everyone from the hallway in here, and the teacher!" Jade told them. John chuckled. "Yeah, that teacher was pretty easy to loose." Rose explained.

The bell rang for dismissal. By the lockers, John asked Rose, "So, did it mean anything?" She shook her head yes, and hugged him.

* * *

**Bluh these stories just keep getting shorter...sorry for not updating much! Ya know, with school and all...**


	9. Victory at Club Hussie (DaveVris)

It's Strider's night at Club Hussie. Dave and his bro, Dirk, are spilling some sick beats as everyone pulls rad moves to their sound. Above their screaming fans, Dave finishes his last rhyme. Dirk says their saying when they leave the stage. "Peace out, Hussiers! 'N good night!"

Going back stage, they get packed up to go home. Dave's phone rings. "Heyyy Daveee!" a sassy voice says over the speaker. "Sup, babe?" he replied. "Get back on stage! We love you out here!" Dave chuckled. "Sorry, Striders gotta take their breaks every once in a while. Why don't you come by my crib?"

"Sure! I'll be there in an hour!" the girl replied. Dave hang up, with a smirk. Dirk asked, "Who was that?" "Vriska," Dave replied. Dirk shook his head, with a snort. "Why don't you just tell her you like her?

"I don't!" Dave defensively said. Dirk narrowed his eyes. "Uh-huh."

"Hey girls, guess what?" Vriska said to her group. "What?" Feferi answered. "I'm goin to Striders place!" she cheered.  
"I hear he doesn't many go to his place," Nepeta told her. "That's just Dirk, though." Terezi added. "Dave is pretty nice."

"How would you know?" Vriska asked, trying to hide jealousy. "Well first, how he is up on stage, and second, we hang out sometimes." Terezi answered, slightly blushing. Now Vriska was sure of her jealousy. She didn't let anyone see it, though. Knowing that she would get her way in less then 60 minutes now, Vriska continued to chat away with the people at the club.

It seemed longer than that. Finally, however, Vriska knocked on Dave's door. "Davveee, open up!" she cooed. "Alright, I'm coming.." Dave said through the door. As he opened it, Vriska threw her arms around him. "Hi!" Dave, staying in his cool personality, stiffly stood there returning her greeting, flatly. "Come in," he gestured.

His TV was on, Dirk watching it laying on a couch across. "We can go to my room." Dave offered. Vriska followed him in.

He sat on the edge of his bed, patting it telling her, "Sit." She did so, with a devious smile she always had. "So they call you Vriska," Dave began. "Yeah, Vriska Serket."

"Nice. What do you do other than hang out at the Huss?"

She shrugs. "Go into town, I guess. You know, go shopping, go to the saloons.."

Dave nodded. "You usually hang out with Feferi, Nepeta, and Terezi, right?"

"Yeah," she said, a bit high-pitched. She felt jealous again when she heard Terezi. What did they usually do?

"Don't you sometimes hang out with Terezi?"

"Sometimes. I'm busy, though, as you'd know."

"What do you usually do with her?"

"Dunno. We'll go on my PS3, or do some role play,"

"What kind of role play?"

"Uhh, why are you asking so many questions about me and Terezi?"

Vriska had to come up with something. So she said, "She talks about you all the time," waving her hand up.

Dave looked to the other side, "Oh." He chuckled. "Well, sometimes I'll tackle her, like this," he said, standing up and grabbing her shoulders to push her down on his bed. She tried to get out of his grasp. "You're too strong!" Vriska playfully complained. "It's from all that crazy dancing I do." he explained.

Vriska grabbed his wrists, squeezing them and kicking his shins with her feet. Dave fell forward, and threw himself to the side so he wouldn't land on her. "So that's how you're gonna play," he jokingly sneered. "Bring it," Vriska challenged.

Dave grabbed her forearms. She brought her knee up to his stomach, and he grunted, grabbing her leg. She squealed, because of how tight his hand was. Trying to twist out, she lunged up, bringing her arm around his neck.

Dirk got up, barging in. "Dave, why do you have to do that with every-" he cut himself off. "Oh...uhh... what are you doing?" "She thinks she can beat me, so I'm showing her the Strider's way!" he said. Vriska giggled. Dirk walked back to the couch with a sigh.

Dave pushed her arm away from his neck, grabbing Vriska's waist with his left arm and holding her head above his shoulder with his right. She blushed, as he smiled. He sneaked a kiss to her cheek, as she least expected it. Snuggling against him, she lightly pushed him back onto his bed.

Dave grabbed her tighter. "You're beautiful, you know." Glancing at Dave, Vriska heavily kissed him on his lips. He held her head, running his fingers through her hair. She rubbed between his shoulders. Vriska rolled on top of him.

"You should do a show with me sometime," Dave mumbled into her ear. Vriska laid her head against his chest. "When?"

"Sometime.

* * *

Vriska was woken up to Dave's voice. "Wake up, you fell asleep at my place..Vriska...YO!" She moaned, "I don't wanna wake up!"

Dave laughed.

"Look, I've got some stuff to do. It's a bit weird if you're here and I'm doing my thing." he explained. "But you can come back when I'm done."

She sat up. "Oh, fine.." "You don't like mornings, do ya?" he asked. "Nope." Dave helped her stand up. "I can walk you back to your place if you like," he said.

"I'm fine. It's a bit far away, anyways." She hugged him. "See you soon?" Dave smiled. "Yeah." Vriska went on her way.

Dirk got up from the couch, where he usually fell asleep. He walked behind Dave, patting his back. "You went even father with her than Terezi," he half-complimented. "Striders way, bro. Go farther with the girls you like," Dave said. "I know, that's our rule." After they ate breakfast, they made some new tracks to play for their next night until evening.

* * *

Vriska walked back to her dorm where Terezi, Feferi, and Nepeta were. "Where were you?" Nepeta asked. "Oh, I was with Dave!" she told them. "All night?" Terezi asked, and Vriska noded. "Wow, that must of been exciting!" Feferi commented. Vriska did her devious smile. "It was great."  
"What did you do?" Nepeta asked. "Oh, nothing. Just had some fun. He said I could be in one of his shows sometime," Vriska tried not to laugh in success as she noticed Terezi's jealous look. "When?" she asked. Vriska shrugged. "Don't know yet, how about we go out in town today?" she changed the subject. As always, the girls agreed with her.

As they went out, while they were getting their hair done, Vriska got a call from Dave. "Want to help me do a show next Friday?" Vriska was more than happy now. "Sure! So what are we going to do for it?" she asked him. "Come by my place again, and we get get something done together." he told her. "Oh, I will. See you then!" she said.

"Omg, guess what!" she exclaimed. "Dave is letting me over again to do a show next Friday with him!" Feferi, Nepeta, and Terezi were surprised. "No way! Really?" Feferi said. "Yeah, I'm going to go over after this."

* * *

It's Friday night, and Dirk walked up on stage, picking up the microphone. "All right everyone! Are you ready to stride?" he cheered on the crowed. As the whole club called "Yeah!" Dave spoke his turn. "Well get ready for a special guest, and a very special girl, Vriska Serket!" She came up on stage, smiling and waving. "Hello everyone!" she called to the crowed.

"Get ready for one of our new beats, for it's time to get crazy!" Dirk got ready to rap, as Dave and Vriska got in their positions. As the music played, Dave and Vriska danced along perfectly. Vriska knew Dave was his, now. Terezi would never have a chance with him now that she was in the picture. She smoothly did every move with Dave, as the Striders got their biggest applause yet.

* * *

**I have planned for a DirkXRoxy and GamVris next. There are so many ships to write about! If your ship hasn't come out yet, please be patient. I'm going in order of the request (oldest to newest) so it could be months before yours comes out. (Sorry, but it'll get there!)**


	10. Gambler's Surprise (GamVris)

Smoke came out of the car's motor when it was stopped. "Ugh, this thing is so crappy!" Vriska complained, getting out of it. She opened the cover, as she got glances in the casino's parking lot.

Vriska coughed, waving the smoke away from her face. "What the hell is wrong now?!" Gamzee appeared by her side. "Need some help there, friend?" The tall, lanky guy said. "Sure I guess, but this thing is always breaking down!" she replied. "Well, for one, it looks like your motor is just plain old, and two, it's a bit burned out."

"Oh that makes sense now." Vriska sighed. "I'm going to need a new one.." she added. "For that car you got there it's gonna be motherfuckin' expensive, but I can help you with that." he told her. "How?" Vriska asked. Laughing, he said, "We're at the Hussie Casino! I'm great at gambling, never lost one bet." Vriska giggled. "If you say so, Makara."

"No prob, just helpin' out a sis. Honk,"

Vriska laughed at his honk, as they walked in the casino.

Gamzee went over with his usual goofy smile to a table where his friends were calling out to him. "Hey, Gamz! Have a round with us!" Karkat, the shortest of them, calls out. "I sure will, my brothers. My new friend Vriska is gonna join us, too." he said back. They greeted Vriska as she he took a seat next to Gamzee. "What are we playing?" she asked. "Blackjack," Karkat answered. "Have you played before?"

"Yeah, tons of times, can I be dealer?" she said. After some glances were passed around, they agreed. She shuffled the cards, then gave everyone their share. "I guess I'll get this started," Gamzee told everyone. He looked at his cards, then took one card from the deck. "Hm. My hands pretty low yet." Gamzee stated. "Yeah, same with me." A guy on the other side of Gamzee, Sollux, mentioned. "You're pretty good at shuffling on your part, Vriska." he said. "Sweeps of practice," she smiled innocently.

The sound of glass breaking interrupted them, and Sollux flinched as he reached for a card. The lights went out, and a group of people screamed as a gun went off. "Just as we began our game!" Karkat complained, but he got hushed. "We should get out of here," said Sollux, quickly. He lead the way out as the others followed him.

They took a side door out of the building, silently.  
"You alright, Vriska?" Gamzee asked. "Yeah, just a bit...startled." she said in a low voice. "Shit like that happens to much around here." growled Karkat. "I know its stupid!" Sollux agreed with him. "I guess we should just go so we don't get caught in anything," Vriska said. "It's what I usually do." "Usually? How often do you come here?" Gamzee asked but right after he shook his head. "Never mind, let's get somewhere safe."

"I'm just gonna go back to my hive." Sollux mentioned. "Same," sighed Karkat. "I guess I should go, then, too." Gamzee mumbled. Vriska wondered what she was going to do since her car was broken. "I'm sure you've got a place, right?" Gamzee stayed calm. "Well, my car..." she trailed off. He grabbed her hand, walking to his car. "You'll stay with me for tonight. We can fix up that car tomorrow."

Vriska sat in the passenger's seat by him as he turned on the car. "I live quite a while a way." he mentioned. Vriska didn't mind. "Probably better for this case." She looked out the window. "True story," Gamzee got out the parking lot quickly, just like a ton of other cars. He sped down the crowded road to get away. "Sorry I'm going so fast, I just hate when things like this happen." Vriska chuckled a little. "I don't mind. I'm almost used to crazy things like that." Gamzee slowed to a stop light.

"I know, that's just not right." He took his hand off the driver's wheel and fiddled with his hair before going forward at the green light. "Maybe I just go there too often," she said more to herself. "You don't go anywhere else?"

"Well, I go to the spas and shops every weekend."

"Oh, I see. By yourself?"

"On rare occasions, usually I go out with my friends Feferi and Terezi. But they don't gamble too often."

"Probably because they hear of crazy shit happing in the casinos."

Vriska didn't say anything more.

After a half hour, she laid her head on the side of the car. Gamzee glaced to her. He rubbed her shoulder. "You tired now?" Vriska shook her head. "I've got a nice bed you could rest on when we get to my hive." She chuckled. "But we're just friends." she smirked. "Oh, you see, I didn't mean it like that." he laughed back. Pausing for a moment, Gamzee added, "Unless you want it to mean another thing."

Vriska turned her head towards him. "What? He asked. Vriska kissed his cheek. "So you're gonna play it that way?" he smiled. She leaned over more, grabbing his head to kiss him better. "Hey, vris! I'm tryin to drive. We can do this stuff when we get there." Gamzee explained. Vriska sat back properly. "Alright, fine."

* * *

Gamzee carried her in his hive since she had gone to sleep. He laid her on his bed, and he went to his refrigerator to get some faygo. Opening a new bottle woke her up, and she noticed where she was. "Hey Gamzee," she said, being tired. Gamzee put the cap on his bottle back on, and sat close by her. Placing his arms around her entire body, he whispered, "Want some faygo?" Turning her head to face his, she told him, "No! That's stuff is disgusting." Gamzee's lips turned up a bit. "That's what they all say," he lightly kissed her.

In return, Vriska heavily kissed him back. Leaning back on his bed, Gamzee got the blankets to cover them. "You've never mentioned you were flushed for me," he cuddled her. "It was supposed to stay secret!" Vriska sassily whined. "I could tell, you know. From all those other times we've gambled." Vriska laughed at him. "Says the guy who claims he never lost a bet,"

"I've won most."

Vriska nuzzled him. "Sure you have."

"Fine, I'll prove it to you. I'll get you that motor for you car to get it fixed tomorrow."

"Yeah. Okay."

"It's gettin late. Good night." he slowly shut his eyes, still wrapped around Vriska.

"Goodnight," she sighed back.

* * *

**I'll probably continue this one at some point, too. Give me some ideas for situations for future shipping stories, and thanks for all the support so far!**


	11. Songihol (DirkXRoxy)

Sunlight hit Dirk's eyes this morning just so perfectly that he woke up as soon as it reached him. It had been 5 years ago that he got together with Roxy. He turned his head, seeing she was still asleep. So, he got some morning clothes on, and made her breakfast. It wasn't usual for him to do this, or remember that certain days were supposedly special. Well, his phone gave him the reminder when he checked before getting a box of pancake mix.

He wondered what he should do for this day. Go to a fancy restaurant? Take her shopping? Go to the movies? Those were all old-school things. Dirk had to do something that was more Strider style.

Hearing a sizzle as the pancakes got ready, he snapped his fingers to a beat that went through his head. Dirk moved around the kitchen as he rapped. A beep went on as the breakfast finished, and at this time it was bright outside. He stacked them on a plate, adding some syrup on top.

Roxy stumbled downstairs as usual. "What are you doing?" she asked him, tiredly. "Makin' miles of piled pancakes for a special young lady!" he flowed into his song. "Isn't a bit early for this?" Roxy rubbed her eyes. "A strider's time is never to early nor late, as long as they stay clever forever just like their ancestors." Dirk chuckled. "Here's some anniversary pancakes."

With a yawn, Roxy sat down. Dirk put the plate in front of her. "Oh yeah, our 5th year anniversary!" she woke up a little more. Taking a bite, she mumbled, "I got you something." Dirk was leaning against the table a stereotypical cool-guy would, as always. "Yeah, you did. What is it?" Roxy waved her finger at him. "It's a surprise," she sassily told him.

"Well, when can I know?" he looked to her plate. "When you give me something, of course!" she answered. Dirk looked up. "Hold on a second." He dashed up to his room where he made his tracks. Roxy shrugged his at sudden departion.

Using those beats he had earlier, Dirk started to put together a perfect anniversary song. He wrote and rewrote lines, changing them and adding things. He added background beats to his song, and a better flow.

Roxy knocked on his door. "What are you doing?" "One minute, babe!" was her response. Only, it wasn't a minute. All the way to evening, Dirk worked on a song for Roxy. He jumped out of the room as soon as he was done. Stars speckled the sky at this point.

He ran down to her, and announced his gift was ready. Putting a glass of wine down, she focused her attention to him. Clearing his throat, Dirk laid a perfect flow of words to the beat he created just that day. Roxy smiled as he went on. He remember each verse, not missing one thing. He added a dance to it. Dirk felt proud of himself when he saw her nodding of approval.

He finished, bowing to her. Roxy clapped her hands. "That's the best song you've made!" she cheered. "Yeah, best one yet." he smugly corrected. She let out a laugh. Dirk clapped once, "So what'd you get me?"

"Well, its something you've been wanting for a long time," she started. As he guessed, Roxy kept shaking her head no. "It's in our basement right now..." she trailed off. "A dead body?" he joked. "Nope! Follow me, then."

Opening the door, Roxy trotted down that stairs. A big thin box sat in front of where their TV once was. "Hey! Where's our TV?" Dirk was angry for a minuted, but calmed when Roxy revealed a 86-inch flat screen TV. Dirk's jaw slightly dropped.  
"Where- How- errr, uhhh..." he couldn't say anything. "Love me not?" Roxy sarcastically asked. "Love you lots!" Dirk opened up his arms.

"I'll go hook it up. And we could rent a movie tonight?" Dirk said, rushing. "Let me go buy us some drinks."

"Sounds like a plan!"

Roxy got her keys and purse to drive to the store. It took her an hour to find the perfect drink. That was okay though, because Dirk skipped reading the instructions and took him just as long to get the TV set up. He turned it on just as she was walking in the house. Quickly, Dirk grabbed the remote, fly back onto the couch. She brought some glasses, along with the 3 bottles she just received.

He noticed the remote was backwards as she sat next to him, setting their glasses and filling them up. "How was it?" he covered, putting an arm around her. "Fine. I got us something different, that expensive kind you liked so much that time we went on out first date."

"Where are you getting all this money? First the TV, and now this-"

"I know a place. Have you decided what we're going to watch?"

"Here, you decide." He handed her the remote, with a kiss on her cheek.

"What's new on here..." she went through a list of movies under a "Just In" category.

"How about a random selection?" Dirk chuckled. "Close your eyes and choose."

Roxy did that, giggling. Not knowing what she chose, Roxy took a sip of her drink. Dirk did the same. He remember the sensation of this taste so many years ago. How did she remember what it was? He forgot what he was thinking about as the television showed a man in a dark alley running with intense music play on the background.

"Seems interesting enough." he mumbled by Roxy's ear.

Giggling again, she finished her first glass. "Hey, don't be drinking so quickly now." However, her glass was full again. "Don't count on that, Dirk. You know how I am." After drinking more, she laid her head on his shoulder.

Thirty minutes later, he laid next to her, grabbing her waist as she had her arms by his shoulders. They mocked what was on the screen, with a long; sloppy make-out. His first glass was almost empty by now. Dirk had become tired, and almost fell asleep right there. He could tell Roxy was, too.

And that's exactly what happen. Yet in the morning, both of them had to clean up the "accidentally" spilt alcohol.

* * *

**Thanks for all this support, my fans! It really makes my days! I really enjoy making stories, so I guess this is only the beginning :D**


	12. Get Classy (DaveXRose)

Dave walked into school, putting his shades on and walking in his perfect stride. "They don't call me Strider for nothing," was one of his famous sayings.

Walking past Rose Lalonde's locker, he turned his eyes on her, his sunglasses hiding his eyes. She was known as one of the "Classy" girls. Rose had her friend circle, with Jade, Vriska, and Aradia. They waved to him. "Hi, Dave!" they all called at the same time. "Hello, girls." he responded.

Dave's group played a prank on him when he arrived at his locker. "In ya go, bro!" Gamzee shoved him in his locker. "Hey! That ain't cool!" Dave argued. "It's what you get for yesterday, dipshit!" Karkat told him. John laughed at him. "Admit it, you deserve it!" Dave sighed. "Okay, fine! I deserve it!" he chuckled.

Gamzee opened the locker to let him out. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" he mocked. "Dude, shut up. I'll be getting you guys back." he warned. "How?" John asked, smirking. He saw Rose and her crew walk to class. "You'll see." Dave grabbed his textbooks that he never actually read, and followed them. John shook his head, being ashamed for him. "He will never get a hold of any of those girls," stated Karkat. "I know! Nobody even tries for them, they just go to whoever." Dave had that covered, though.

Taking a seat behind Rose, he wrote a note. It said, "How's it goin', babe?" Dave tossed it on her desk. She turned around with an expression that said, "What?" only, Dave said this.

"What's this?" she said.

"A note. Its for you."

"I can see that,"

"Read it."

Rose picked it up with a small laugh. She walked over to the trash can, and threw it out. Multiple people around him made fun of him at that moment. He didn't usually get made fun of, but this was just one of those moments. The teacher silenced everyone, and wrote a page number on the board, telling them to read and then answers some questions.

Rose got started right away, and Dave stared at the board. "Dave!" the teacher called his attention. "Eh, Wha-?" he slowly responded. "Get to work!" He looked for the page, which took him about 10 minutes. Rose turned in her paper. "Done yet?" she asked, sitting back in her seat.

"Just getting started." he said.

"The first answer is 'Correct'". Rose told him.

Dave wrote it down. He read the questions, and lazily read the page. "What are those answers?" he looked up at Rose, who was facing forward writing in a journal. Slowly facing him, she, "Read it."

"I did."

"Then read it again."

"Where?"

"Everywhere." She quickly went back to writing.

Lazily writing answers, Dave asked, "Whatchya doin'?"

"Nothing." she waved a hand at him.

"Is that your diary?" he joked.

"No! Leave me alone!"

"Fine babe, whatever say."

She rolled her eyes with a sigh.

* * *

Dave took a seat next to Rose at lunch. "How's you day?" he asked. "Good..." Rose said, annoyed. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just talking to you."

"Not for long,"

"Damn."

Then Jade sat down. "Oh, let him stay! You two would be, like, the perfect couple." Dave smirked. "She's right, you know." Rose rolled her eyes with a sigh. "That wouldn't work out too well." Now Vriska interrupted, "Aw, why not? I mean, look at you guys!" "Yeah, really." Aradia calmly said.

Rose ignored them, as Dave sat there with pride. "Why not?" "Because a woman with class deserve a guy who'll respect her." she argued, turning her head away. "But I do," he pleaded. "Sure, whatever you say." Rose falsely agreed. "If your gonna be like that, then fine." Dave got ready to get up. "Wait," Rose stopped him. "Why don't you stay,"

He did so. "Son what do you girls talk about these days?" Dave asked the group. "Oh, just girl stuff, you know." Vriska answered, looking at her nails. "Like guys?" he added. "Yup!" said Jade. "Guys like me?" he smiled. Rose gave him another eye roll. "Yes, you're the centre of all our attention."

"For some girls he is," Aradia told them. "True. But not us." Rose finished that part of the conversation. "So what's it like being a Strider?" Vriska requested him to say. He took an inaudible deep breath. "Well, you've gotta be a Strider to understand." "But surly to be one means to be able to explain themselves, correct?" Rose sweetly cooed. Dave scoffed. "No, a Strider needs no explanations to be himself." The girls laughed at his remark, including Rose. "Then tell us why that is." she said.

"Well, you have to go out with me to know." Dave smoothly remarked. "Fine," Rose smiled. "And then give me a hug," Dave opened his arms. She took it.

* * *

**Sorry this one's a bit boringer then the others... updates might be slower due to school. I might do a remake on this mover the summer O.o**


	13. A Trade for Faygo (GamXKar)

Gamzee walked into his bar on a late friday night. Just in time to have a drink before his best buddy, Karkat, would sing. Everyone at the bar loved his music, despite the profanity, what did that matter though? It was the Makara Bar! Everyone is free to say what they want there.

He sat down at the counter where beverages were served. Tonight, Equius was the bartender. "Hey, my brother!" Gamzee greeted. "What's been up?" Equius got Gamzee his usual drink, faygo with a hint of sopor slime. "Nothing much," Equius answered in his deep voice. "How about you?" Gamzee shrugged, "Ya know, the usual." Karkat took a seat right next to Gamzee, almost too quickly since the stool nearly fell over towards him. "Hey, fuckass!" Karkat said. "Sup, ma bro?"

"I'm about to put on another show. Any requests?" Karkat asked. Equius, while cleaning up a glass with a white rag, suggested, "Do that new song of yours. The one that goes 'I'm soaring like a racehorse, giddy up and catch my ride'." Karkat and Gamzee laughed. "Of course you'd say that one, brother!" said Gamzee. "Well, get ready." Karkat walked over to the door that lead back stage. The bar offered only a small stage, but enough for his performance.

As Karkat got ready, Gamzee asked about Equius's new horse he got. "Oh, Hussie Hoof? Yeah, he's great and majestic like." he answered. Gamzee nodded, expecting him to say that. Karkat walked on stage. "Hey everybody! How we doing tonight?" he roared into the microphone. Some of the guys and girls jumped at his sudden appearance. Others yelled right back, "Good!"

Karkat strummed his electric guitar once, then telling his audience, "I've got a request. 'Racehorse' from Equius, our bartender tonight!" The crowd gave some cheers as Equius got some glaces, and he waved. Karkat played the opening chords to his song, as some girls got up and began to dance.

Gamzee had a slightly flushed face from the sopor slime within the faygo. He enjoyed the music. Equius smiled as he, inaudibly, sang along when Karkat began to sing. Gamzee could hear him, but didn't notice since he was listening to Karkat more. How he loved his voice just as much as he loved his sopor slime faygos. Karkat brought him more income too, but he didn't care about the money. Even if Karkat didn't bring in money, Gamzee would still have his bar with everyone who went to it. It was just better with Karkat. They'd gone everywhere together almost. Everything was better with Karkat, to many other's surprise. Usually Karkat was a big grump outside the bar.

As the song finished up, the bar gradually was filled with claps and fist pounds. Karkat dashed backwards to the backstage, setting down his guitar. Gamzee waited for Karkat to come back. "Another nice show there, friend." Gamzee approved. Equius nodded in agreement. "How do you do all that?" Gamzee wondered.

Karkat smirked, "I can show you." Gamzee steadily stood. "Alright, go ahead!" Equius put some newly cleaned glasses back on the rack and served some more customers.

Back stage was two rooms, one where equipment was held, another was a personal bathroom. Karkat showed Gamzee how he kept his lyrics and songs behind his guitar case. He explained how he comes up with new songs. "Write a song about faygo for me, will you?" Gamzee chuckled. "I'll try, but you know I don't like that stuff." Gamzee slightly frowned. "I'll make you drink it till you like it." Karkat crossed his arms. "How will that ever make me like that shit?" Gamzee held his index finger up, indicating for Karkat to wait a minute. Gamzee left for a short while.

He came back with his arms full with bottles of faygo. "Get ready for the time of your life, motherfucker!" Karkat backed up against the wall. "Oh my- no!" he defensively put his arms up. "NEVER!" he shrieked. Gamzee had to laugh a little as he stepped towards him. "It ain't bad at all," he said, opening a bottle, and beginning to shove it into Karkat's mouth. Karkat tried to spit it out, but Gamzee forced him to swallow.

Karkat scrunched his face. This bottle was almost empty. Gamzee lifted the end up so that every drop would end up in Karkat's stomach. "How bad was that?" "So shitty that I'd rather eat a rat's ass!" he complained. Gamzee shook his head, ashamed. "Alright, here comes another."

Karkat looked at the bottle as if it were someone with a chainsaw about to slice him in half in a slow manner. He jerked his head up so Gamzee couldn't get the bottle to his face again. Gamzee put his hand lightly under Karkat's chin and brought his head down. He narrowed his eyes.

With his other arm, Gamzee forcefully jammed another faygo to Karkat. "No! Please stop! No!" Karkat tried and failed to say as the faygo slithered down his throat. "Man, give me some of that!" Gamzee took the faygo out, and drank the rest. Karkat winced, breathing heavily. "Thank you!" Karkat heavily said as Gamzee threw the now empty bottle down. "These a fuck ton more, my friend."

Karkat facepalmed. Another bottle was shoved, but Karkat had different idea that he actually liked. The thing he'd been hiding for sweep, or it felt like sweeps to him. He grasped Gamzee wrist, tugging it sideways. "Yo!" Gamzee loudly spoke as the rest of that faygo spilled all over the floor. "Let's do something else!" Karkat rushed.

"Like-" Gamzee was cut off from his sentence by Karkat moving his lips onto his. Gamzee was surprised at first, but then he'd guessed that that's why Karkat acted so closed to him. Gamzee moved his hand to Karkat's messy hair, letting Karkat do the same.

Outside the room, no one had any idea what was going on. Hours later, the bar emptied as it came close to closing time. Aradia talked to Equius about what happened to her a few days ago as she was driving. She was the last customer this night. After Equius said goodbye to her and wiped down the counters, tables, and left over glasses, he remembered about Gamzee and Karkat.

Equius set down his white rag, which now had some stains on it, in soapy water. Drying off his hands, he walked over to the backstage room and knocked. He waited a few seconds before slowly opening it. Seeing the action, he tried to act normal. "Uhhh, closing time..." He shut the door, and speed walked out the bar's exit. Gamzee and Karkat stopped as soon as the door shut again. "Uhh," was all Karkat could manage to say. "Yeah," Gamzee scratched the back of his head. "I'll see you next time." Karkat parted away from Gamzee. "See ya," Gamzee retuned.

* * *

**It's been months since I last uploaded a story! Well, have this fairly short one. Now that schools out, I'll have more time to work on these. Yay! **


	14. To Get A Girl (KanXMee)

**I had no internet for a few weeks o.o WEEKS...and I couldn't upload anything! AHH!**

* * *

The bus traveled throught the dirty city on a late and foggy night. Kankri had been on it for nearly three hours, with a suitcase and a bookbag. He sighed as he payed the bus driver, and stepped off. A new city, a new life. Maybe he'd get lucky and find a job that won't go in debt. Meenah walked down the street from another hard-partying night. She walked her usual sassy way, swinging her arms by her sides in a smooth manner. To get to her apartment, she had to pass the bus stop in which Kankri bumped into her. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" She yelled at him. "Oh, my apologies! I didn't mean to walk into you like that! You see-" he got cut off. "Yeah, yeah. Look, I don't know who you are or where you're from, but you gotta watch where you step." She waved a finger at him before turning to walk to her home. Kankri waited for her to walk away before entering the same building, where he also would live.

When he decided to head in, he was relieved to have not seen her as he walked up the stairs. Kankri tugged the suitcase behind him up every step. Reaching the floor his room was on, the elevator opened up just as he went through the laughed at himself for not using the Meenah walked out, trying to avoid him. "Oh! Hello there!" Kankri nervously chuckled. She rolled her eyes and let out aa rude sigh. "Great. Just the guy I want to see." She walked into the room next to Kankri's, slamming the door. Kankri shrugged her rudness off, and began to settle in his new home. He looked aound, forcing a smile at the dirty windows, sheetless matress, small television, the kitchenette, and small bathroom. This is what he got for paying $500 rent. Setting down his suitcase next to the bed, Kankri decided to go to a store to buy some bed sheets, window cleaner, and maybe some air freshener.

As soon as Kankri walked out, Meenah bumped into him. "Didn't I tell you to watch where you're going? Did you just, like, get into town?" she angrily said. "In matter of fact, yes. I did just move to this city. I don't know the rules around here." Kankri babbled. Meenah put her hands on her hips. "No one follows any rules around here." Kankri gasped. "But it's the rules! If everyone breaks the rules, well, they could get hurt, or even worse hurt someone else-" "Enough!" Meenah stopped him. "How about if I teach you how to live around here." Kankri nodded. "Sure! That would be delightful! I've never been here before, except only once." Meenah rolled her eyes at him again. "Okay, nice to know. I guess I should show you around first. You know, the places everyone hangs out. Stuff like that." Kankri told her how he wanted to go to a store where he could get the items he wanted.

"There's a store right down the street that sells all kinds of things. I'll take you there." she walked over to the elevator, pressing the button that goes to the main floor. She gestered for him to follow. "Well come on!" Kankri timidly walked in the elevetor, following her. The air was hot and stale, and the trip was loud and bumpy. Good thing it only lasted a few seconds. Meenah pushed through the group that gathered around the elevtor on the main floor, telling them "Move!"

As they got out side, Kankri asked, "Why are you so rude to them? Aren't they you're neighbors? You should be-" Meenah crossed her arms. "That's how you get to where ya need to. If you let everyone go first, you'll never get to where you want." "But I'm sure there is a nicer way-"

"Listen. This is the city. I couldn't care less about whatever soft-livin' place you came from, but this is the city. Larger population, smaller area. That means you'll be shoving your way through crowds, and no one's gonna move if you don't show them that you have somewhere ya gotta get to." Meenah exlained. Kankri stayed quiet and tried to sympathize how she felt. Quietly, Kankri decided that he'd be nicer about it.

Meenah walked down the street, across a road to a store with a cracked window."This store here sells everyday items. From T-shirts to a candy bar, you name it. Cheap prices too. I hope you've got money on ya." Kankri checked his pockets. He found $5 and a quater. "I hope this is enough," he said. Meenah opened the door and went in. Kankri quikly looked back up from his money and went to Meenah. "Oh, I'm sorry! I should have held the door for you!" he told her. She waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. Chiavalry isn't dead and all that. Here's another lesson for city life: Be quick. Now, go get whatchya need before someone else takes it."

Kankri nodded his head, and went to the aisle that had bed sheets. He grabbed the cheapest one, in hopes it would fit the matress. Next he found some air freshener, which cost him $2 more. Then he looked for window cleaner, but there was only one bottle left and it was $6. He only had a quater left now. "Oh well," he lamented. "I guess I can pay for that if you need." Meenah offered. "Oh no, that's fine! I'll get some when I have more-" Once again, Meenah butt in his sentence. "I'm paying for it."

"Okay, thank you!" he smiled. They went to the cash register to buy everything. "Have a nice day!" Kankri said as he walked back out. "No one ever hears anyone say that anymore." Meenah complained. "It's the polite thing to do, and I like to be polite." said Kankri. "You won't find many polite personalities around here." "If that's how someone else chooses to live, then so be it." he sighed. She tugged him down a alley, and Kankri felt a little uncomfortable.

"Where are we going now?" he asked. "To my hang out. It's where all the fun is." she answered. He looked up to the buildings that blocked the sunlight. How could a place be fun if you had to go through such a creepy way? Kankri wasn't so sure if he should trust her. However, when she tuned to the right, there was an open door where he could hear music, people laughing and talking. It seemed as if they were having fun. "Hey Meenah! Come join us!" one them, Cronus, called out. "I've got a buddy of mine to bring along today!" she called back, then entered. A small bar was set up to the left, a stage in the back, and some tables with chairs filled the room.

"So what's your friend's name?" Cronus began. "I never got your name." Meenah looked over to Kankri. "Oh my! My name is Kankri!" he smiled. "What is your name?" "This is Meenah, an' I'm Cronus." Cronus answered, slinging an arm aorund her. "You new here?" Kankri noded.

"Yes, matter of fact, I am!" he said. "Welcome, my brother!" Gamzee called from a table he sat at. "Like we need a new fuckass here..." Karkar grumbled. "Welcome to screw-upville!" said Sollux, who was next to Karkat. Kankri shrugged to their harsh words. Cronus walked back over to the table he came from.

"Come over here, why don't ya, and sit?" he invited. Meenah tugged him along as she took a seat next to Cronus, giving Kankri a seat next to her. "So where you from?" he was asked. "Hussvile. I had to move here since my job job had to shut down. "

"Ah, that sucks. Well, theres plently of friends to go around. Right Meenah?" he winked and smiled at her. She rolled her eyes, sighing. "Yeah, sure. Don't be friends with him, he tried to sweet talk everyone."

"Hey, that ain't true!" Cronus protested.

"Yeah it is. Hey, Karkat! Don't Cronus try to sweet talk everyone?"

"Just like the douchebag he is." he agreed.

"Ha."

Cronus nodded his head no, with the same smirk on. "It ain't."

"Honestly, it seems like you are. With the way you smiled and winked at Meenah, that is." Kankri said.

"Aw, come on, man! You now I'm just playin'!"

"That's even worse. If you so call 'play' some one, it's like your trying to upset them. That's not nice."

Cronus scoffed, not saying anything else.

"Why don't you two make out already?" Sollux sarcastically interrupted.

Meenah did just that to Kankri, smiling at the jealous look on Cronus. "See, Cronus? You should be more like Kankri, then you'll get the girls."

* * *

**To be honest, I think this one escalates a bit quickly xD**


	15. UNFINISHED (EquNep)

**I really should update more, grrrrrrr. I feel bad that I haven't been updating, so have this story that I haven't finished yet, but plan to later. **

* * *

His bow was ready. Lining it up at his target, he pulled back the string carefully with strength. Cold wind lightly blew over the trees, sending some leaves to the ground. The string was released.

A sound of alarm came from they prey. It did not suffer long, luckily. The arrow had struck right through it's neck. He advanced towards it.

"Equius?" Nepeta looked up, wide eyes and teary. She looked down to her lusus, petting it's head. "Nepeta! I'm sorry! I-I didn't know..." She heavily sniffed, beginning to weep. Equius dropped the bow, falling on his knees. He knew he couldn't do anything to help. "Why.." she gasped. "I was going to get some skins for the winter..." he explained. This wasn't any reason for the mishap at all. No reason would work.

Equius extended a hand out to Nepeta, but she pushed his away. "Leave me alone.." she mumbled. Equius stood up, and watched her head back to her hive. With a sigh, he turned around to go back to his own, forgetting his bow.

To make her feel better, Equius made some treats for Nepeta. He arranged them in a basket, tying a ribbon at the top. He waited a week to give it to her.

Standing at her cave, Equius called for her. "Nepeta, are you here?" With a smaller smile than she used to have, she came towards him. "Mew?" Equius showed her the basket. "I made you some treats." "Thanks." Taking it, Nepeta walked back into her hive. It felt wrong to Equius to walk in, but he also felt he had to in order to properly apologize.

"Nepeta," he began. She faced up, looking up at his face. Kneeling to be at her level, he searched for what to say. "I didn't me to do that to you," he started, hugging her lightly as to not hurt her. "I know." she lamented, hugging him back. "I promise to do anything for you."

"No, its fine."

"But I killed your lusus. I must do something."

"You don't have to do anything,"

"Well... then I'll protect you from whatever you need. I don't want you to get hurt ever again, in any way."

"But nothing would hurt me!"

"You never know. I want to be there just in case."

"Well, of you say so."

Equius put his hand behind her head, giving her a kiss on the head. Nepeta smiled ever so lightly at his action.

* * *

**This think-pan is getting a little over cooked! I know, you're mad since I'm not updating/adding the requested ships. But all those ships... O.O I WILL WRITE FOR ALL! (eventually...)**


End file.
